Piraci z Karaibów Wiki:Zasady/en
=Termes of Pirates of the Carribean Wiki= I General Provisions #User registration in the wiki agrees to the provisions contained in these Rules and the applicable law in the Polish Republic, ignorance of its contents #Regulations also applies to non-registered users. #Fracture of the entry regulations may result in a verbal reprimand or punishment in the form of block length depending on the type and frequency of repetitions of the offense breaking the rules by the user. Offences and penalties provided for them are described in Chapter 7, Fri "Penalties". #Administration is not responsible for any damage caused by obtaining user data (E-mail, IP, etc.) by a person without their consent or knowledge. #The user can contact the administration by messages on the board, or by AIM / Facebook, if the administrator said in your profile. #Since Wikia was created by the creator of Wikipedia and is modeled on Wikipedia, you must adhere to its principles. #The user is obliged to observe netiquette. #To the Administration of the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Wiki are all administrators (the administrators, Administration, Administration or Sysopi) and bureaucrats. #Do not expose the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki contest / wiki / Wikia_Miesiąca "Wikia Month" without the consent and knowledge of the administration. II Terms of Use wiki #In Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki can be written in the main only official materials relating to a series of films and computer games Pirates of the Caribbean, and books. #Articles should be written keeping rules for correct spelling and spelling. If you see an error in the article, do not hesitate to correct it. #Must adapt to the Appeal Admin, located on the homepage. #On the sides of the discussion of the articles can be discussed only on the form and content of the article, not about the characters / episode / phenomenon III Prohibitions #Is forbidden to publish generally considered unethical, illegal RP, erotic content, slanderous, threatening, Nazi, fascist, racist, incitement to hatred of a political or religious, illegal content, violating copyrights and designed to intimidate you. This also applies to publish such content in an indirect manner. #It is forbidden to use vulgar and offensive nicknames. #It is forbidden to insult other users. #It is forbidden to exaltation above the other users. #It is forbidden to use the vocabulary commonly considered vulgar. #It is forbidden to have a multi-accounts. #It shall be prohibited spam / remove content articles / destruction of the articles / trolling. #It is forbidden to edit other people's user pages, unless the user explicitly asks for it. #It is forbidden to publish content related to the fandom. #It is forbidden to ask the Administration for promotion to the Administrator. #Prohibitions related to the files and graphics are in the Fri. Files and graphics. #It is forbidden to advertise other wiki pages and other outside blogs. IV files and graphics #Please add an image associated only with the subject of Pirates of the Caribbean. #Please add images with high resolution. #Names Images are free, under several conditions: #The name can not be vulgar and not insult other users, both members of the community Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki, as well as all other Wikia editors. #It is forbidden to add images that are already on the wiki. V Forum #You can say hello to the community in the "Introduce Yourself". #In total smoking bans in section 3 of the Rules. #Each character / item / phenomenon may have only one topic in discussion, named according to the name of the article (eg, Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow if applicable). #In the Questions and Answers section you can ask questions related to the Kyoto Protocol. #It is forbidden to users write in subforum News. This subforum is only available to the Administration. Failure to comply will be punished. #In total categorically forbidden to write posts like "Elizabeth is tacky!". Posts we write according to the rules of netiquette, if something does not agree, it is culturally argue. #Do not launching quarrel. Provocateurs will be punished. #The section Off-Topic can lead discussions on issues unrelated to the Kyoto Protocol. Please remember the rules of netiquette. VI Chat #It is forbidden to swearing / spamming / trolling. #It is forbidden to insult concurrent users. #It is forbidden to present content prohibited in section 3.1. #It is forbidden to advertise other wiki and other sites. VII Penalties #In most cases (except for point 1 of Chapter 3) basic penalty is a verbal warning, but when it does not work, the next punishment will lock. #For breaking point 1 the chapter 3 - lock from 6 months to permanent. #For breaking point 3.2 - The administrator is obliged to warn the user and give him time to change the nickname, if you do not make this change - permanent lock #For breaking point 3.3 - lock from one week to three months. #For breaking point 3.4 - lock from three days to a month. #For breach of clause 3.5 - lock to 3 days. #For breaking point 3.6 - lock to month. #For breaking point 3.7 - lock 6 months to permanent. #For breach of clause 3.8 - lock 6 months to permanent. #For breaking point 3.9 - lock to month. #For breaking point 3.10 - lock to week. #For breaking point 3.11 - lock to week. #For breaking the blockade 3.12 from a week to a month. #For breaking the blockade 3.13 from a week to a month. #For breaking points 4.3 - 4.7 - lock up to a week. #For breaking points 4.8 - 4.9 lock from one week to three months. #For breaking point 4.10 lock to a week. #For breaking points 5.3 - 5.7 lock-to-month. #For breaking point 5.8 lock from one week to three months. #For breaking points 6.1 - 6.3 lock chatting from six months to permanent. #For breaking point 6.4 lock to chat from a week to a month. VIII Final Provisions #All users are required to comply with regulations. #Rules for non-users will be punished according to the tariffs charged at the point of #Administration indicates that this is not the final version of the regulations, and reserves the right to edit it. All changes will be notified of all users with information on the home page and highlighted topic in the subforum "News and Announcements" #Administration is not responsible for the content posted by users Wikia. #Regulations in the form of the original shall enter into force on the day of g 01/10/2013 00:00:00. #Terms stop completely due to expire on 01/01/2019 0:00:00 for g, so it works for 5 years, 3 months, 0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, 0 seconds and 0 hundredths of a second. IX Notes #Some parts of the above rules may be the source of the Rules page My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki